


Tantrum Child

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bitch baby Kylo Ren, Bottom Kylo Ren, Collars/Leashes, Degradation, FaceFucking, Finger Sucking, Hux is tired of Kylo’s shit, Kind of a hatefuck, M/M, Meaningless threats, OG Kylux, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Possibly petplay, Public Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Top Armitage Hux, darth tantrum, dubcon, porn with motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Set pre-TLJ, General Hux deals with Kylo Ren’s pent up emotions and tendencies towards throwing temper tantrums.





	Tantrum Child

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Explicit sex, meaningless threats (At one point, Hux threatens Kylo with a blade. The threat is entirely false and is used as a domination tactic), dubcon (there is no explicit consent, but they have a prewithstanding agreement regarding sexual activity)

“Pardon me, Ren, but what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

A cool but irritated voice finally reached Kylo as he deactivated his lightsaber, and he glanced slightly over his shoulder. Of course, he already knew who was speaking to him. He was deciding whether or not he was going to dignify him with a response.  
“I asked what you think you’re doing with my ship.” Hux —General Hux, that was, not that he cared— seemed to be looking him straight in the eye, as if he could see through the darkened visor of his mask. He broke the eye contact and simply kept his voice steady, as to not hint at having been unnerved. 

“Your men are incompetent. Another mission of theirs has been incapacitated. An important one.”  
“If you’re referring to troops that you pulled and sent on your idiotic little Force relic mission, I’m not surprised. You sent them into a temple that was most definitely protected with absolutely no briefing and no discussion on what they were even supposed to be looking for.” Hux crossed his arms, once again managing to look right through Kylo’s mask. “You sent them into what would seem to be certain death with neither my consent nor their captain’s.” 

Ren cocked his head, for no reason other than the fact that it would irritate the General more than he already had. “And I see no problem with that. The mission wasn’t difficult. They were simply incapable. Disposable, even.”

“It takes years to train each individual soldier, Ren. I don’t think that you can get your head out of that ridiculous helmet long enough to recognise that you are not the centre of this universe and that the decisions you make not only impact you and I, but the whole of the Order and the likelihood of success against the rebels.” 

Exactly as Ren has wanted, Hux’s voice was picking up. He had managed to strike a chord in the usually collected man. Apparently insulting his training program was the way to go.  
“Like I said before. If you’re taking that many years to train everyone, then they should be capable of finding a relic.”

“Why, if I may ask, can’t you go find it yourself? Are you just that unwilling to get your hands dirty with something other than blood? If it’s that easy, it wouldn’t take you more than a few hours to fetch it and return.”

That marked a roadblock. In honesty, Kylo didn’t know how to respond. Hux wasn’t wrong. He was wasting troops, but only to piss off the man and try to make him red in the face. It didn’t really seem to be working the way he wanted it to.

“Is it because you’re a brat? You’re nothing more than a child in a fancy little mask, sending men out to do your work so you can hide out and feel special. You really ought to pick up your own slack, Ren. All play and no work will drive you to idiocy.”  
“Maybe you need some play, General.” Ren dared to make eye contact with him again. “All you do is work. You never make time for simple indulgences. It leads us all to think you’ve got a stick—”

“I’m going to stop you there, Ren. Do you really think that all I do is work?” Hux sounded vaguely amused. 

“I would assume so. I never see you doing anything else.” 

“I do things that aren’t for your eyes. That is, if you even have them. I often wonder why you try to be so mysterious, Ren. How small must you be? Or are you just horribly disfigured?”  
Kylo said nothing, trying not to let the taunts get to him. He knew he was worth his position, and that his mask was simply to keep others out of his business. 

“Or perhaps you’re not even human. You use a translator and a vocoder to make you seem like a man when you aren’t. Are you even a living thing?”  
Wordlessly, Ren reached up and unlatched his mask, sliding it off and shaking his hair free of its confines. He watched a tiny, smug smirk work its way across Hux’s mouth. He always won when it came to this, every single damn time.  
“Well don’t you look sweet? Hiding away your face to keep people from seeing how young and inexperienced you are. Hiding away every little ounce of uncertainty and then choking out those who doubt you. Did you work your way to the top, or did you play it?”

Kylo stood perfectly still and fought to control his breathing as Hux approached him, each step the man took making his heart thud until he was only a foot away, his eyes raised to meet Kylo’s in a challenge. He did not fear him. Hux had as much control as he truly wanted over the brunet.  
Hux reached out, not at all tentative, and dipped his fingers under the neckline of Ren’s tunic. From it, he exposed a black leather collar and from his pocket he produced a leash, clipping it neatly on and taking a firm hold. The leash had barely made a dent in the crisp lines of the general’s pocket, and Kylo hadn’t even realised it was there. 

“No, Ren, you hide your face away because you’re a little bitch, and you know that if someone looks at you too hard you might ruin those ridiculous leggings of yours. You want nothing more than to be stepped on and controlled.” Hux pulled hard on the leash, jerking Kylo forward hard enough that he had to take a step. “You walk around in a collar just waiting for someone to leash you and make you submit. You know your place, and yet you fight it. I suppose that’s why you keep me around.”  
Hux was now only inches from Ren’s face, still displaying no fear. In fact, he looked smug and accomplished. Kylo said nothing, staring right back at him. His breathing was still quick, and his heart rate was up. His blood felt like it was buzzing and time was passing so, so slowly.

Suddenly there was a blade against his throat, thin and poised in a way that could prove deadly if Hux so chose. Ren’s eyes flicked down, but he couldn’t see it, only feel the smooth metal.

“Now, Ren. You’re going to get on the floor on your knees for me. Do what I tell you and you may be rewarded.”

A thrill ran through Kylo’s veins as he obeyed the ginger man for once, dropping to his knees and dropping his head obediently. Within a few moments, Hux had taken ahold of his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to look up. Hux always looked good from this angle, controlling and smart as he stared down at the man in front of him. 

Kylo didn’t need a cue to know what he was expected to do. He nuzzled against Hux’s thigh and pressed his face to the man’s crotch, taking a second to breathe him in. His normal musk was masked by the scent of the First Order’s standard laundry detergent, but the fabric was soft enough that it was obvious Hux used some sort of fabric softener— probably a benefit of being a higher officer. A tug on his hair prompted him to do what he was supposed to instead of lingering, and he reached up to undo the older man’s fly. He didn’t take Hux’s pants down, preferring to leave them on. For some reason, he found it sexier like that.

“For the love of God, could you go any slower, Ren? You’re taking your sweet time.” He complained, pulling the curls back into a ponytail in his hand. “Hurry up, pet.”

Kylo made a little noise at that, finally pulling out Hux’s cock and giving the tip a kiss. Hux had a nice dick— it was slender, but what he lacked in thickness he made up for in length. Overall, he had a good dick, and Kylo liked it, and that was enough for him. 

Initially, he was going to take his time, but Hux was impatient and kept pulling on him— be it the leash or his hair. Instead he sucked on the tip, stroking the rest of it briefly before he started working on more. The plan was to take in as much of Hux’s dick as he physically could, which could be all of it if he tried hard enough.

The sight of Kylo Ren on his knees with a cock in his mouth was certainly one to behold. With his hair out of his face, his flush was obvious, and as more of Hux’s dick disappeared between those pretty lips, it got harder to control himself. 

He started off experimental, holding Kylo where he was with a couple of little thrusts. When he didn’t gag, Hux continued it, still gently cautious.  
At that, Kylo whined, looking up at him with big eyes through dark lashes, and Hux made up his mind. He pulled Kylo’s leash tighter, adjusted his grip on the man’s hair, and started to fuck his face.

The small gags, moans, and the wet sounds of it were unbearable to him. It was absolutely slutty, and it was filthy. Every move was coordinated— if Kylo gagged a little, Hux just fucked in harder to get a louder one. Occasionally his cock would slip free of Kylo’s lips and the younger man would seek it out, letting it bump his cheeks or his nose before swallowing it down again. If Kylo was good at nothing else, he was good at sucking cock. 

Hux could’ve sworn Kylo was pouting when he pulled him off his dick and didn’t let him have it again.

“Up. Bend over your mess.” Hux ordered, catching his breath. He wasn’t vocal, but his breathing did always pick up just noticeably. When Kylo didn’t get up, Hux pulled on the leash, and when that failed, he grabbed him by the collar and made him get up. “You’re being a brat, Ren. Mind yourself.”

Once on his feet, Kylo seemed more than happy to listen to the orders he was given. He bent over the ruined console as he was told, letting out a little whimpering sound when Hux pulled his pants down over his ass.

Ren jumped when Hux spanked him, burying his face in his arms just for his head to be pulled back. More of the seats followed, across his ass and his upper thighs. Each was met with a little ‘ah!’ or a ‘please!’ from the receiving man, and the entire time, Hux kept a smug face. It was always amusing to have Kylo like this, open and willing and ready. 

It took somewhere between fifteen and twenty smacks before Kylo squirmed, finally reaching back and pushing his leggings down to his knees— or as close as he could get to his knees. By that point, his usually pale ass and thighs were stained red, almost looking like a Rorschach that had been made with roses. The splotches were uneven, darker in some places and lighter in others, and Hux delighted in the varying shades.

From his pocket he produced a neatly rolled tube of lubricant— medical grade, unscented gel. He didn’t need anything fancy, nothing special. Of course, one of his gloves came off. Hux wasn’t going to ruin the nice leather with smears of lube and bodily fluids. 

Kylo shuddered and let out a breathy moan when Hux finally touched him. The man’s fingers were cold (as always) and gentle, but purposeful. It wouldn’t do to truly hurt him like this. To Hux’s surprise and pleasure, Kylo was a little bit loose, almost as if he had prepared himself for this.

“Was this intentional? Did you finger yourself and put on your collar, then come in here, destroying my ship in the knowledge that I would fuck you for it? What a shameless little bitch you are. I wouldn’t even give it to you, but I don’t know if I could stand it if I didn’t.” 

Hux got no verbal response, just Kylo arching his back and pushing his ass up. He took it as an invitation, as he always did.

Hux took his time slicking himself up, wiping the excess lube off on Kylo’s back. He delivered a final hard snack to Ren’s left ass cheek, watching the new red bloom before he lined himself up and pushed himself in. He knew that he was going too slowly, that Kylo’s squirming was a wordless plea for him to drive in faster, harder. Of course, he had to refuse. 

When he finally bottomed out Kylo let out a groan, unlike any of the others he had in that particular session. In sharp contrast to the slow entrance he had made, Hux gripped Kylo by the hips and started fucking into him quickly. He wasn’t going for depth or accuracy, more of a shock factor, and he got it. The surprised, choked out gasp and the push back he got were well worth it. 

It had always been a bit of a marvel how nice Kylo’s ass was. It was always hidden by layers of obnoxiously dark clothing, but when it was exposed, it was rather cute. It was round, scattered with moles and freckles (and occasionally, bitemarks). Hux wouldn’t ever admit his affection for it. 

As soon as the General noticed Kylo reaching for his cock, he pinned his wrists down and slapped his ass again. For that, he earned a loud whimper and another desperate ‘please’. 

“Sluts don’t get to touch themselves. You take what I give you and you’re thankful for it.”

Kylo mumbled something, then cried out and gasped when Hux pulled his head back by his hair. “Speak up when you speak to me, Ren.”

“Yes, sir.” It was almost just a noise, barely even words. He sounded a little distant, but happy.

Hux stepped up his game, picking up his pace until he felt like people should’ve been gathering at the doorway to see what the sound was. Kylo’s ass bounced with each thrust, and said man was a moaning, whining mess. At one point, he reached around him and stuck his bare fingers into Kylo’s mouth, and he just sucked on them in response, nipping at them slightly as thanks. 

Due to the finger sucking, he didn’t get to warn or announce his orgasm. The only warning Hux received was Ren tensing, making a loud noise against his fingers, and the muscle spasms around his cock as the younger man came. The spasms drove Hux to the edge as well and he dug his fingers into Kylo’s hips as he let himself go, groaning deep in his chest. 

Almost immediately after Kylo finished his legs gave out from under him, though he didn’t fall onto the floor until Hux had pulled out and released him. As was common practice, Kylo made himself sit up enough to lick the ginger man clean, then sat there on the floor, sprawled and too fucked out to right his state of dress.

Hux quickly cleared himself up from his own orgasm, fixing up his trousers and smoothing the front of his uniform. He tugged his glove back on, then took Kylo by the face, making him look up. 

“Next time you fuck up my ship, your results won’t be as pleasant.” He warned, running his free hand across the smooth leather of his belt before releasing him and striding out of the room, hands folded behind his back.

Alone, Kylo licked his lips and started to consider what wouldn’t be hellish to replace.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I follow for Kylux content has made some posts outlining the fact that we no longer have the good, original hard Kylux content. Now, it’s all Twink!Hux and big, strong top Kylo. It isn’t bad at all— I love it— but I found myself wishing I had more of that content to read. Thus, I decided to write some of my own. I do hope you enjoy.


End file.
